Most types of consumer and commercial products are placed in some type of packaging material. The packaging material is responsible for product protection and preservation. The packaging materials in one example comprise one or more seal regions. For example, the seal regions are responsible for keeping one or more of a food product, a pharmaceutical, a medical device, and a cosmetic safe, fresh, and/or pathogen free.
Currently, manufacturers and/or processors employ one or more techniques to ensure package integrity of the packaging materials. In one example, the techniques comprise offline statistical testing on the packaging materials. For example, the manufacturers puncture and/or pressurize the packaging materials to test package integrity. In another example, the techniques comprise employment of water baths to identify leaks in the packaging materials. In yet another example, the techniques comprise employment of one or more users to manually inspect the packaging materials.
One or more shortcomings exist for package integrity testing of the packaging materials. As one shortcoming of one or more of the techniques, 100% of the packaging materials cannot be tested. As another shortcoming, one or more of the technique destroys normal packaging materials and one or more products of the packaging materials. As yet another shortcoming, one or more of the techniques are cost prohibitive. One or more of the shortcomings exist due to widely varying packaging types, widely varying product types, large numbers of defects per packaging/product type, and the subtle nature of the defects.
Thus, a need exists to employ a computer component to perform an analysis of packaging materials to make a determination of a package integrity.